Let me save you
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: Amy contrae una enfermedad que puede llegar a ser mortal... ¿podrán salvarla? -No quiero morir aún ...-Te prometo que no dejaré que mueras...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, bueno aqui me reporto con este nuevo fic... si si se que aún tengo otras historias inconlcusas, pero me inspiré para hacer este y no quise desperdiciar el tiempo así que aqui esta.**  
**Le agradezco a NoahTheHedgehog por prestarme a su personaje Noah y emm que mas ah sí, en esta historia Amy (17 años) tiene dos hermanos, una es Noah (18 años) y el otro es Silver (20 años) **

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**Sintomas**

Una eriza rosa se encontraba recostada en su cama, al parecer estaba enferma pues se le notaban escalofríos y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, fruto de una fiebre no atendida

-Ugh, me siento mal, pero tengo que levantarme, no quiero preocupar a mis hermanos- en eso se oye que tocan la puerta, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y aunque estuvo a punto de caerse se mantuvo firme y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo

-Amy ¿puedo pasar?- una voz femenina se escuchó desde afuera

-Claro Noah, esta abierto

Entonces por la puerta entró una eriza de unos 18 años alta y delgada de color rosado, púas cortas rosas con algunas partes moradas, como las puntas y el flequillo, además de que sus orejas eran de color morado, sus ojos eran rojos con negro...

-¿Estas lista? Silver nos esta esperando

-Eh claro, solo me cambio y ya- la eriza de nombre Amy le dió una sonrisa forzada a su hermana a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa y salió del cuarto-uff estuvo cerca- y se dejó caer en su cama nuevamente

-_"Quizás solo sea un resfriado"-_penso Amy y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a ponerse de pie, arrastrando los pies fue hasta su armario y de ahí sacó un short rojo y una camiseta blanca, se los puso y con ello se puso unas sandalias blancas, se peinó sus púas que ahora le llegaban a media espalda y se puso su diadema roja

-Ey Amy apurate o te quedas- sonrió ante la 'advertencia' de su hermano

-Ya voy Silv- gritó y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, pero no contó con que sus pieras fueran a fallarle y sin más cayó rodando por las escaleras

-AMY- tanto Noah como Silver se acercaron corriendo a su hermanita muy preocupados

-¿Estas bien?-Silver la cargó y la llevó hasta el sofá de la sala

-Si, solo fue una caida, estoy bien

-¿Segura? si quieres cancelamos la salida- esta vez fue Noah quien habló, estaba muy preocupada por su hermana

-NO, ya les dije que estoy bien- Amy sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto aunque se tambaleó un poco, pero finalmente aparentó estar bien

-Bueno, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decirnos ¿ok?

-Si, ya no te peocupes Noah

Silver la miró no muy convncido pero finalmente optó por no decirle nada a Amy, ésta salió corriendo de la casa y una vez afuera gritó

-VAMONOS O NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO

-Ya vamos- respondió el erizo plateado

-¿Crees que este bien Silv?- su hermana lo miró con procupación en sus ojos

-Descuida Noah, se ve bien, además no querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad?

-...

-Pues vámonos

-Bien

Así, los tres erizos salieron de su casa, sin imaginarse que Amy no estaba nada bien

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno ¿que tal? acepto críticas y comentarios :)**

**¿Qué será lo que le sucede a Amy?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :) aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste pero antes que nada les agradezco a: **  
**_S.S.S. Hedgehogs, Dulce Angel Oscuro, katy la eriza, Guest_ y a _NoahTheHedgehog_ por sus reviews :) **  
**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**Carreras... ¿Qué me pasa? **

**POV Amy **

Rayos, me siento realmente mal, pero no quiero arruinar la salida de mis amigos y un resfriado no me puede detener. Noah, Silver y yo, nos dirigíamos al parque para encontrarnos con los demás chicos y es que teníamos planeado ir al parque de diversiones con la intención de celebrar que Eggman no se había aparecido en tres meses, de pronto Noah alzó vuelo y retó a Silver a una carrera:

-Hey Silv te apuesto a que llego mas pronto que tú al parque-dijo mi hermana mientras hacía pequeñas volteretas en el aire

-Eso ya lo veremos-contestó Silver mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi- sube Amy-subí a su espalda y me dijo que me sujetara bien, una vez que Silver también alzó vuelo se puso junto a Noah, ella nos sonrió y chasqueó los dedos a la ves que tres esferas de agua se formaban frente a nosotros

-Bien Silv, las reglas son simples, una vez que se reviente la última esfera de agua salimos ¿ok?

-Prepárate para morder el polvo Noah- yo solamente reí ante el comentario de Silver, pues sabía que Noah odiaba que se creyeran mejor que ella, a pesar de que era una broma, su cara fue todo un poema

-Te comerás tus palabras hermanito- entonces la primera esfera se reventó y tanto Noah como Silver tomaron sus posiciones, mientras yo me aferraba más fuerte a mi hermano

-Aquí

-Vamos-completo Noah y justo la tercera esfera se reventó, pronto el viento golpeaba con furia mi rostro, pero no se sentía nada mal, es más hacía que los mareos que tenía desde en la mañana disminuyeran un poco aunque la fiebre no había cesado

-Si vas más lento me quedaré dormida-gritó Noah, mientras se adelantaba unos metros

-¿Oiste eso Silv?

-Claro que sí, sujetate bien Amy esto se pondrá interesante

-Ok, jajaja parecen unos niños- entonces una corriente de aire me puso el cabello en puntas, a lo que miré a Noah molesta- oye- me quejé

-Te escuché- me contestó mientras me enseñaba la lengua

Entre risas y bromas llegamos al parque donde ya podíamos ver a los chicos desde arriba  
-GANE- dijeron al mismo tiempo- AMY  
-Jeje yo creo que es un empate- volteé hacia abajo y los mareos nuevamente se presentaron por lo que oculté mi rostro en la espalda de Silver

-¿Todo bien Amy?

-Em, sí es solo que me asusté-mentí, no me gusta hacerlo pero no quiero que se preocupen por mí

-Ok, bajaremos enseguida- y en un parpadeo ya estabamos en tierra, me bajé algo temblorosa de la espalda de Silver y por poco me caigo de no ser porque unos brazos me sostuvieron, levanté la mirada para encntrarme con la de...

-Con cuidado Ames

-Ah, Sonic jeje gracias- estaba casi segura de que me había sonrojado, así que moví la cabeza rápidamente

-Ey tortolos, ¿les parece bien si vamos a comer algo primero?- una voz muy familiar hizo que me seprara de Sonic quien también se había sonrojado, algo extraño en él, ya que hace dos años le dije mis sentimientos, pero él me dijo que solo me veía como una gran amiga

-ROUGE- le grité mientras me volvía a sonrojar, dios esa murciélago va a terminar matándome

-Descuida cariño es broma, además no son la única parejita- iba a reclamarle de nuevo cuando entendí a lo que se refería, por un lado Silver y su novia, una gata lila de nombre Blaze estaban 'saludándose' con un 'pequeño' beso y por otro lado mi hermana estaba abrazada a un erizo de color negro y vetas rojas, Shadow, puedo decir que también lo quiero como a un hermano y Blaze bueno ella y Silver no llevan mucho tiempo saliendo, pero la considero una gran amiga

-Silver y Blaze estaban sentados en un árbol- empezé a cantar y los demás que estaban ahí me siguieron el juego incluso Knuckles, el novio de Rouge

-Basta- gritó Blaze muy sonrojada

-Ey, cuñis dejaste a los tomates pálidos- bromeó Noah

-Jum, pues mira que tú y Shadow no son unos santos-le contestó Blaze , solté una sonora carcajada, pues Shadow se había sonrojado y se había cruzado de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y mi hermana bajó la cabeza y balbuceó cosas sin sentido

-Ya ya, chicos, no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre- Sonic rompió la 'tensión' del lugar y salió corriendo al restaurant más cercano- vamos que se nos hace tarde

Todos reímos y lo seguimos

* * *

**En el restaurant **

**POV Genral **

La bola de amigos entró en el local y buscaron una mesa desocupada

-Miren en la esquina hay una- exclamó el erizo azul eléctrico, todos se acomodaron de la siguiente manera: Silver y Blaze juntos, frente a ellos Noah y Shadow, al lado de Shadow se sentó Rouge y a su lado Knuckles, Amy se sentó junto a Silver y Sonic a lado de ella

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- uno de los camareros se acercó a la mesa

-Si, ¿les apetece una pizza? - preguntó Silver

-Yei

-Bien entonces traiganos tres pizzas grandes, una hawaiina, una de peperoni y la otra que sea la especial

-En un momento señor- y el camarero se retiró

Pasaron 20 minutos en lo que traían la comida así que los chicos se pusieron a a hablar entre ellos sobre cosas triviales y la chicas se pusieron a hablar de moda y ropa de la nueva temporada

-Si les digo, mataría por esa blusa- terminó de contar la murciélag blanca

-Te creo, yo habría hecho lo mismo- comentó Noah

-Y tu enojada da miedo- Noah infló sus mejillas ante el comentario de su hermana

-Pero tú no te quedas nada atrás Amy- esta vez la que infló sus mejillas fue Amy

-Ya ya chicas, miren ya trajeron la comida-la gata lila paró la 'fraternal' pelea

Los chicos comenzaron a deborar literalmente la comida, Rouge, Noah y Blaze los miraban avergonzadas, pero de igual forma se pusieron a comer. Amy solo miraba la rebanada de pizza que tenía enfrente, a decir verdad no tenía mucha hambre, le dió a lo mucho tres mordidas a su pizza y ya no pudo más, dejó todo ahí ante la mirada atónita de los demás, ya que generalmente ella se comía hasta tres rebanadas de un bocado

-¿Te sientes bien nena?-la primera en hablar fue Rouge

-Eh, sí es solo que ya me llené- Amy rió nerviosamente

-¿Tan pronto? si tu eres la que se acaba como seis pedazos en un minuto- comentó Sonic a lo que recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de todas las chicas-auch era broma

-Faker- el aludido miró a Shadow- eres un idiota

-Eso no se le dice a una mujer- le siguió Silver- y menos a mi hermana

-Hasta yo lo se- Knuckles también 'regañó' a Sonic, éste se sintió mal por haber dicho eso y miró a Amy, ella se veía triste, pero también se veía mal, finalmente decidió guardar silencio y observar a Amy para ver que le sucedia

-¿Me disculpan? voy al tocador- la eriza de ojos verdes se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Noah, ella se volteó y le sonrió

-No gracias, estoy bien

-Bueno- Noah regresó a su asiento no muy convencida

**En el baño **

-¿Qué me está pasando?-Amy se hablaba a sí misma, se lavó la cara y se vió al espejo y cuando lo hizo se quedó en shock pues en su hombro izquierdo comenzaba a aparecer una manchita de color morado-¿y esto?

Entonces recordó la caída por las escaleras que tuvo esa mañana, así que sonrió y puso su mejor rostro

-Vamos Amy, no pasa nada- salió del baño y se encaminó a la mesa nuevamente, ante la mirada preocupada de Silver, Noah y sobre todo de Sonic

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Ta daa ¿que les pareció? acepto críticas y comentarios **

**¿Que rayos le pasa a Amy? ¿Como les irá en el parque de diversiones? ¿Tendrán Noah y Silver el desempate? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas? :) **

**Sigan leyendo, se despide Chibibra ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :) Aqui traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia**  
**Le agradezco a ****_Katy la eriza, a NoahTheHedgheog, a Guest y a Mochi The Lynx_**** por sus reviews :)**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA... pero este fic es MÍO JAJAJAJAJAJA ejem n_n* comenzemos**

* * *

**Ataque**

**POV Amy **

Cuando terminamos de comer nos encaminamos al parque de diversiones, en el camino los chicos iban haciendo bromas excepto Shadow que venía un poco más atrás de ellos, en cambio Noah, Rouge y Blaze venían hablando de lo 'fantásticos' que eran sus novios, yo por mi parte venía callada y pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace un rato con Sonic digo ¿será que siente algo por mí? o yo soy la que se esta volviendo a enamorar-No, eso no puede ser- susurré para mi misma y seguí caminando aunque un poco más despacio

-Ey Amy ¿qué pasa?

-¿Eh?, no nada solo pensaba Noah

-Pues parece que lo que piensas te trae en otro mundo porque ya llegamos y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta-en ese momento me di cuenta de que en efecto habíamos llegado y que los chicos se habían adelantado a comprar las entradas mientras que mi hermana, Rouge y Blaze se habían quedado conmigo

-No es cierto yo no estaba pensando en So...¿sorpesas?- oh genial, me delaté yo sola

-AJA, nena estabas pensando en Sonic, vamos cuéntanos todo- como esperaba Rouge casi me tira pues se acercó demasiado a mí con una libreta que sacó de no se donde y un lápiz

-Rouge, déjala en paz tal vez no quiera hablar de ello- suspiré aliviada, le debo una a Blaze

-Si, concuerdo contigo Blazemi pequeña hermana no nos contará nada- miré a Noah agradecida, pero luego cambié mi expresión por una de terror al ver la sonrisa tétrica de ella- nos lo contará más tarde

-Chicas vienen o se quedan- prácticamente el grito de Silver me sacó de un posible interrogatorio así que corrí y me puse a su lado mientras miraba hacia atrás y le sacaba la lengua a Noah y a Rouge

-Bien ¿y a donde vamos primero?- preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa de niño chiquito

-A la montaña rusa- dijo Silver, moví la cabeza a veces se comporta igual de aniñado que Sonic...esperen ¿dijo montaña rusa?!

-Em, no mejor nos sentamos- sugerí

-Ah no tu también vienes- Rouge me arrastró literalmente hasta la fila donde ya estaban los demás

-Pee... pero yo no-mire la fila, ya casi nos tocaba y me moría de miedo, además no me sentía en condiciones de subir

-Mm chicos tal vez Amy no se debería subir- comentó Blaze mientras los demás me volteaban a ver preocupados

-¿Qué tienes Ames?-me preguntó Sonic acercándose a mí

-Ah- solté un suspiro-me da miedo subir

-Pues no tienes por que hacerlo-por primera vez habló Knuckles , pero Rouge lo miró molesta por su comentario y le dió un golpe en la cabeza-auch, es por su bien

-Si quieres yo me quedo contigo-mi hermana se acercó con una sonrisa

-No, no quiero arruinarles la diversión

-Nah, ya me subiré después

-No, yo me quedo con ella-ambas giramos y nos encontramos con Shadow

-¿Enserio?, ¿no quieres subir al juego?- preguntó mi hermana con una sonrisa de burla, mientras Shadow se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba hacia otro lado

-Sabes que odio esas estupideses- contestó desinteresadamente

-Jeje claro Shads como tú digas- entonces mi hermana se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla minetras le susurraba al oido algo que no alcanzé a entender, pero por lo visto era algo muy interesante porque Shadow se sonrojó al instante

-No puedo esperar- susurró, pero lo alcanzé a escuchar

-Bien, pues nos vemos en un rato

-Ok, diviértanse-entonces Noah se acercó a los demás y se subieron al juego de la siguiente manera: Sonic y mi hermana hasta delante, Rouge y knuckles después de ellos y atrás Silver y Blaze, antes de que arrancara el juego Shadow se acercó hasta donde estaban Sonic y Noah

-Le tocas un solo pelo y te mato Faker- Sonic tragó saliva y Noah miró divertida a Shadow

-Tranquilo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Y el juego arrancó, mientras tanto Shadow y yo nos sentamos en una banca cerca del juego

-Mi hermana tiene mucha suerte-Shadow me miró confundido, yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa- de tener a alguien como tú

-¿Por que lo dices Rose?

-Pues se nota que la quieres mucho y la proteges de todo- le contesté mientras lo miraba- y eso me da gusto

-Si, Noah es muy especial para mi y la amo- eso último lo susurró

-Lo se, espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que me aprecie a mi como tu a Noah

-Ya verás que sí y si te llegan a lastimar no dudes en decirmelo y yo me encargaré de que el miserable sufra

-Jeje gracias

Seguimos platicando hasta que un enorme temblor hizo que todos se estremecieran, rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y corrimos para ver que sucedía, de pronto un hoyo comenzó a abrirse debajo de la montaña rusa, lo que nos preocupó mucho pues pronto comenzó a tambalearse y comenzar a destruirse

-CHICOS CUIDADO- grité asustada, entonces se percataron del peligro en el que estaban y salieron del juego que de por sí estaba en la parte más alta, Sonic bajó corriendo, Rouge agarró a Knuckles de un brazo y salió volando de su asiento, Noah también alzó vuelo y Silver tomó a Blaze en brazos para imitar a los demás y salir de ahí. Pronto llegaron junto a nosotros y nuestra vista volvió al frente donde del hoyo salía un robot con forma de...

-¿MEDUSA?!

-HOHOHOHOHO- vaya ya se me hacía extraño que el panzón no atacara-¿me extrañaron?

-Nee, a decir verdad no- respondió Sonic con sorna-¿que hay de nuevo doc?

-Sonic vine a destruirte y a tus patéticos amigos también

-Si si si y dominar al mundo y blah blah blah, olvída el diálogo pasemos a la diversión- entonces Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y mi hermano se lanzaron contra el robot gigante

**POV General **

Se abrió la cabeza del robot y de ahí comenzaron a salir robots más pequeños en forma de medusa también

- No tan rápido erizos apestosos, primero intenten detener a mis robots- el doctos Eggman lanzó una señal y los robots comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, todos los que se encontraban ahí salieron corriendo excepto el Sonic Team

-No te saldrás con la tuya Eggman-el erizo azul eléctrico se lanzó al ataque contra varios robots

-Chaos Blast!-el erizo de vetas rojas lanzó su ataque destruyendo a unos cuantos robots, Silver usaba sus poderes psíquicos para hacer que los robots explotaran, Knuckles daba golpes a diestra y siniestra, BLaze lanzaba bolas de fuego a sus oponentes anque no lograba hacerles gran daño

-AHH ya estoy harta- Amy sacó su piko piko y creo un tornado donde varios robots entraban y salian destruidos

-Te cubro las espaldas- Noah lanzaba bombas de aire y agua desde el aire y Rouge también hacía ataques aereos

-Son demasiados- exclamó la gata lila algo exausta, mientras esquivaba algunos golpes hasta que uno le dió en la cabeza y la mandó estrellarse contra una pared

-BLAZE- el erizo plateado se distrajo al ver caer a su novia y un golpe lo mandó al suelo inmediatamente, lo mismo sucedió con Rouge y Knuckles

-Chicos-Amy se iba a acercar para ver como estaban sus amigos cuando un medu-bot (**N/A:**si es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre :p) le tapó el paso- fuera de mi camino- la eriza intentó darle un golpe con su martillo, pero la vista le fallo y el bot aprovechó para quitarle su arma y tomarla presa con uno de sus tentáculos

-AMY-Noah se acercó hacia el robot y lo exterminó de un solo golpe- ¿estas bien?

-Si pero.. ah cuidado- Eggman intervino y con su medu-bot gigante tomó a las dos chicas

-Suéltanos pedazo de idiota- la eriza más grande gritaba y forcejeaba intentando liberarse

-Déjanos-Amy tambié intentaba liberarse pero en lugar de eso las hermanas solo consiguieron que el robot apretara su agarré haciendo que las dos soltaran un grito de dolor

-AMY, NOAH- Sonic y Shadow las miraron preocupados mientras dejaban de luchar con los robots

-Maldito, déjalas- Shadow lanzó varios ataques que causaron bastante daño al robot pero no fue suficiente para que liberara a las chicas

-Alto Shadow, eso es lo que quiere Eggman- el erizo negro captó la idea y se detuvo

-¿Qué hacemos faker?

-No l...

-BASTA!- Noah había conseguido liberar un brazo con el cual lanzó una granesfera de agua congelada hacia la cabina donde Eggman se encontraba

-Eres un estorbo chiquilla- así que el panzón oprimió un boton que causó que el tentáculo que mantenía presa a Noah soltara descargas eléctricas

-KYAAA-la chica quedó inconciente y el tentáculo aflojó su agarre dejándola caer

-NOAH- Amy y Shadow gritaron al mismo tiempo, éste corrió y atrapó a su novia mientra que otro de los tentáculos los golpeaba mandándolos contra otra pared que se destruyó con el impacto

-Hijo de...- Shadow intentó incorporarse pero también quedó inconciente

-Bien Sonic solo quedamos tu, yo y tu horrorosa novia- Amy se enojó bastante, tanto que su fuerza aumento y se libró facilmente de su prisión, invocó a su piko piko y se acercó hasta la cabina de Eggman, él la miró asustado pues sus ojos ahora eran dos finas rayitas

-Entiendelo gordo inútil, NO SOY SU NOVIA- y con un poderoso golpe destruyó todo el robot y mandó a Eggman muy lejos de ahí

-VOLVEREEEEE- Amy regresó a la normalidad pero con la explosión también salió disparada hacia una muerte segura, su vista se nubló y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en lugar de eso cayó en algo suave

-AMES AMES

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**TA DAAA ¿les gustó? acepto críticas y comentarios :) **

**¿Qué pasará con los chicos? ¿Porqué Amy perdió el control?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


End file.
